Current mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, have already become an inseparable part in people's life and work. Mobile phones play a more and more important role in people's life and work, not only facilitating communications among people, but also integrating various functions for people to use.
Dual-card, dual-standby and multi-card, multi-standby technologies are new products generated according to the market requirements. How to reasonably and effectively manage Subscriber Identity Module cards (SIM cards) of mobile communication terminals is the biggest bottleneck for operators. In the prior art, a dual-card, dual-standby terminal and a method for realizing calling and registration is disclosed, comprising: the dual-card dual-standby terminal makes a call with a first User Identifier Module (UIM) card, and if the terminal initiates a registration of a second UIM card to the base station during the establishment of the call, the terminal proceeds with the establishment of the call after completing the registration. However, in the prior art, documents about how to restrict the use of SIM cards from other operators in a multi-SIM card mobile communication terminal purchased by the operator are not yet disclosed.